The Lost Light
by triforcelord
Summary: Luke is an orphaned boy living with his best friend Jake. But when a catastrophe occurs on his thirteenth birthday, Luke is sent on a journey where he not only learns more about himself, but also has to save the world. And just what is he? Human? Or Pokemon? The pairing is not Latios/Latias, just to let you know. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Light**

A/N: Hello people! Triforcelord here with a new story! By the way, this one has an OC/Latias pairing, so if you don't like that kind of pairing, don't read this. Just giving you a heads up. Well, I don't really have anything else to say, so let's get this show on the road!

**The Lost Light Chapter 1: Falling for Destiny**

Yo. I'm Luke. That's my name, don't wear it out. You're probably wondering what my last name is, right? Well, the truth is I don't have a last name. Yup, that's right, I'm an orphan. Or, at least, that's what I thought before this whole mess started…

Here's some more info on me for you people out there who actually give a damn. I'm a boy and white. I have dark, somewhat messy brown hair and deep blue eyes. I'm about five foot nine, so I'm pretty tall for my age, which I'll tell you when we get there. I'm okay when it comes to muscle. I have a well-defined four pack and my muscles are defined enough to tell jerkasses to back off, but not so much that they make me look like a teenage body builder. I also live with my best friend, Jake Darlan. Man, he stuff we get into you can either call insanely criminal or wickedly awesome, depending on your viewpoint.

Okay, I've run my mouth on long enough. Let's get to where this all started. It all started on the night of my thirteenth birthday…

"Hey, Luke!" My best friend Jake yelled from downstairs, "Get your ass down here before I eat your cake! Or maybe I'll just burn all your presents like I did last year, 'cept this time it'll be on purpose!"

From up in my room, which I shared with Jake, and where I was just waking up, I heard his mother chewing him out for cursing. 'Heh, serves him right!' I thought, grinning to myself.

"You eat that cake or torch my presents and I'll shove whatever's left where the sun don't shine!" I yelled back, "Anyway, I'm coming." Notice that Jake's mom didn't yell at me. That's because I'm too awesome to be yelled at. Or maybe because she loves me so much it hurts sometimes. Literally. She isn't exactly skinny, you know.

I walked down the stairs, hoping against hope that what happens every year doesn't happen again.

My hopes were crushed.

As soon as my feet hit the stairs, I slipped down the thankfully single flight of stairs, rolling all over and slightly bruising things that I didn't even think could be bruised.

"DAMN YOU! JAKE, YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted, getting up and groaning. I walked into the kitchen where Jake was getting chewed out by his mom. Again.

As I passed by where Jake was still getting chewed out, I whispered, "Someday, you'll learn." He just glared at me in response. Bad move, Jake.

"Don't you dare glare at Luke, young man." She said, glaring at her son. "Unlike you, he doesn't do things like rigging a stink bomb in the teachers bathroom! I got a phone call saying that they would have to close it down for weeks because of that!" Jake flipped me off behind his back while I had to try real hard to keep from chuckling. Yeah, technically it wasn't me who rigged it. I was the one standing guard while Jake rigged the stink bomb.

Mrs. Darlan eventually stopped her tirade against her son and turned to me, a smile on her face. "Sorry dear for that." She said, "He has to learn somehow. Also, James won't be home today, sorry. He had to work late tonight, so we'll give you your party the best we can, right Jake?" When she said this last part, she turned to glare at Jake. Jake smiled angelically at her, then she looked away,

When she did so, his smile turned into a more mischievous grin. I looked around to see what he had done, and saw that he had put a whoopee cushion on the seat where his mom was supposed to sit. I facepalmed and glared at him, trying to say, 'Jake, you idiot, you're going to get killed!' He got the message and stuck out his tongue. I rolled my eyes. Real mature, Jake.

Mrs. Darlan sat down and as was predicted, the whoopee cushion did its job. Her face turned red and she turned to look at what could have possibly caused that to happen. She almost blew her top when she saw what it was, but kept it together somehow.

"Okay," She said, glaring at Jake, "Let's sing happy birthday. Correctly, understood?" Jake sullenly nodded.

They sang happy birthday, although Jake had sung it like Mario, and then it was time to blow out the candles. "Come on, you can do it!" Jake said in a baby-talk voice, "You can do it! Blow out the candles, Lukey!"

After glaring at him, I proceeded to blow out the candles.

No one could ever guess in a million years what happened next.

As soon as I had blown out the candles, the room grew dark. "Hmm, we must've blown a fuse." Mrs. Darlan said, "I'll go check." She walked off to go check the fuse box.

All of a sudden, a deep, booming laugh echoed all around us, scaring the shit out of Jake and I. "So," a deep, rumbling voice said, "Which one of you shall I possess? Which one of you shall lead me to greatness? How about… YOU!" A mass of darkness flew out of nowhere and came straight for me. I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. Something did happen, but it definitely wasn't what I thought was gonna happen.

A bright flash of light made me open my eyes. When my eyes adjusted, I was greeted with the sight of a mass of light seeming to battle with the mass of darkness. Where they met, there wasn't the black that I assumed was darkness, or the gold that I assumed was light, but a weird red and black.

After about five minutes of brick-shitting terror, the two entities, or at least, that's what I thought they were, seemingly decided that they had had enough. The two split apart, the dark mass going into Jake and the light mass going into me. I didn't feel like I was changing, but that definitely wasn't the case for Jake.

Before my eyes, I watched, terrified, as my best friend transformed into what looked to be a monster. First, he grew claws, long, gray, curved ones that grew out of not only his fingers, but out of his toes too. He grew black scales over his entire body, which parted around the eyes and, mouth and nose. After the scales were done growing, black fur started seeping out of the cracks in the scales until his whole body, except his face, the palms of his hands, and the bottom of his feet was covered. His eyes turned a deep black with red where the whites of his eyes and his pupils would normally be. His hair on his head grew longer until it was mid-back length. Finally, he grew a tail patterned with black and red scales, without the fur, and, out of the end of his tail, he grew a curved, black, crescent- shaped blade with a red tip. His ears turned to pointed black ears, kind of like a cat's ears mixed with a rabbits, which grew out of the top of his head.

With the transformation being complete, the thing that used to be my best friend roared then grinned. It looked at its hands and grinned some more. "Ahh," It said, "It is good to be back in a body again, isn't it, Lyson?" Okay, call me weird, but after seeing my best friend turn into a monster, I was ready to shit bricks. However, I somehow managed to find my voice.

"Who-what are you and what did you do to my friend?" I said, amazing myself at not making my voice crack or stuttering in the whole sentence.

It looked at me in confusion, then its eyes lit up. "Oh, so you truly do not know who I am!" It said in glee, "That will make you so much easier to kill. Shame, I wanted to have some more fun. As for who I am, or what depending on your view, I am Darkyn, the Legendary Pokemon of Darkness. And you are, or used to be, my twin brother and mortal enemy, Lys- you know what, I think I'll let you die not knowing. You're just a kid, so I'll let you die not knowing that the hopes of hundreds of billions of people and Pokemon rest on you. Oh, oops!" He, or at least that's what I'm calling it, laughed while I looked on him horrified. Pokemon? Legendary of Darkness? One, shit, two shit, and three, SHHIIITTT!

He finished laughing and said, "So, shall I do to you what I did to your friend's mother? Blast you with an energy ball? Or shall I slowly and painfully torture you for what you did to me?" At this last one he licked his lips. "I think I'll go with the last one!" He laughed then started walking towards me. I tried to punch him, but it was about as effective as throwing a bread crumb at a steel wall.

He was about to grab me when something weird happened. He got a confused look on his face, then a different voice said, "L-Luke…"

"Jake!" I said, "Are you okay?"

His new face was contorted with concentration. "Luke," He said, "You have to run. I can't hold him back forever. Now, listen to me. RUUUNNN!" Dark energy swirled around him, tightening and sinking into him. "GO! NOW!"

I nodded, and, with some tears in my eyes, started to look for a way out.

'Let me take care of that.' A gentle, masculine voice said., Great. Now I'm hearing things.

Seemingly I wasn't hearing things, however, because I felt a whoosh of wind, and I was outta there faster than…no time for jokes. The last thing I heard in my own world was the angry Darkyn's roar.

When I was out of the weird golden and white, windy, tube-slide thing that had taken me away from Darkyn and my home, I found myself about forty feet above a lake, surrounded by a beautiful garden that for some reason looked kinda familiar. Wait, forty feet?

I fell into the lake, screaming my head off. My scream was cut short as I fell into the lake. Not even five seconds later, I felt strong arms pick me up and take me to shore. All I saw was a glimpse of white, red, and blue before the events of the day caught up to me and my world went black.

A/N: So, how was that for a first chapter, huh? I think it was pretty good, but it's your thought I want to hear. Please Read and Review! Triforcelord, out!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Light**

A/N: Yo, people! Triforcelord here, with the next chapter of this story! Now, I know that this story hasn't been too popular, but I still think that this story could get better, so I'm going to keep writing it. Now, without further ado, here's chapter two!

**The Lost Light Chapter Two: We All Live In A Pokemon World**

When I woke up, I was in a beautiful, serene garden, complete with a sparkling pond reflecting the moon, lush bushes with berries on them, trees that I longed to climb and/or cut down, and assorted Caterpie and Weedle. Yes it was a beautiful place…Wait a second…

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE POKEMON HERE?!" I screamed, too freaked out to do anything else.

"I see you're awake." Said a voice from my left. I looked over and saw something that nearly made me shit my pants. There, floating a few inches from the ground, was a Latios.

A few seconds pause, then, "THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled. Okay, I must've tried Jake's cooking and be in a coma or something, 'cause there is no way in _hell_ that this could be real.

The Latios looked at me and said, "You yell a lot, don't you."

"Not most of the time, but when I just saw my best friend transform into a monster, fight said monster, and then end up in a world I thought was just a TV show, than yes, I will yell. It's called _trauma_!" I said, annoyed.

The Latios looked surprised. "Y-You can _understand _me?" It said incredulously.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, why wouldn't I understand you…Oh, right." Humans no speak Pokemon. Right.

Latios still looked a bit alarmed, but our little chat was interrupted by the arrival of yet another Legendary Pokemon: Latias.

"B-Big brother," It said, yawning, "Wh-What happened?" She then took notice of me and immediately woke up completely.

"Oh wow!" Latias said, "You're awake? What's your name? How old are you? Where did you come from? Do you want to play? Oh, right you can't understand m-"

"Latias," Latios cut in, for which I was slightly grateful, "He _can _understand you, for some reason. Now, I think we all want to know the answers to those questions." He turned to look at me, "Now, human, explain yourself." He folded his arms and floated down to the ground, with Latias settling down right next to him.

I stared at them, dumbfounded. "You have got to be kidding me." I said, "I just met you guys, and you actually expect me to tell you my life story? And by being a world-class asshole about it? Sorry, but all I want to do is get the hell off of this world, and go back home."

"We may be able to help you with that," Latios said, glaring, "But you need to cooperate. And, also, please refrain from using vulgar language around my sister. She is much too young to be saying those things." He observed me for a second. "On second thought, so are you."

"Well, I don't have to listen to you," I said, ignoring the language part, "But if it'll help me get back home, then I'll tell you guys, I guess."

And so I explained how I got here, starting with the lights going out, to the flash of black and gold, to the transformation of my friend, and finally I explained about the voice and the teleportation.

When I was done, Latias was off inspecting a Butterfree, but Latios was looking at me shrewdly. "And you're telling the truth?" He asked, and I nodded, "Well, then, this explains some things. Firstly, the reason why you can understand us is because, if I'm correct, then the thing that went inside of you and you're friend are Pokemon, and, essentially, you are now a Pokemon. Secondly, the method you used to get here was known as Interdimensional Teleportation, a method of teleportation only used by Legendaries or extremely high level Pokemon. And finally, the name "Darkyn" rings a bell, but I am going to need to check the library for a mention of it."

Latios hesitated for a second and said, "Now, I am truly sorry, but I cannot help you get back to your world, nor do I think that you could go back there. You see, you are now a Pokemon, and as such you do not belong in that world where we do not exist. I believe that you will cease to exist, should you go back, and so you shouldn't go back there."

My brain felt like it had just been used as a three year old's play toy, then sent to the nuclear bomb test facility and used repeatedly. All of this information was too much to process. I was a Pokemon, maybe a Legendary? I could never go back home? I was in the freakin' world of Pokemon?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. 'Maybe if I jump in the lake, I'll wake up.' I thought hopelessly.

I then felt somebody hugging me.

"It'll be alright." I heard Latias say from behind me, "You can stay with us while you wait to go back to your world! Right, Brother?" Latias stopped hugging me, sparing my lungs, and glared at her brother.

Latias looked a bit nervous and said, "Y-Yes, of course he can stay with us. At least, until he finds a more permanent home."

For the first time in my life, I sweatdropped. Inside, though, I was thinking, "He's talking about me like I'm a dog! Damn bastard."

Then, the strangest thing happened. Latios stopped looking nervous, turned around to face me, and said, very seriously, "What's a dog?"

I nearly busted out laughing, but then I realized something. I hadn't spoken those words aloud, had I?

"Hey!" I shouted, "Don't read my mind!" Okay, now I was a bit pissed off. My mind is _mine, _thank you very much!

Latios looked a bit guilty now. Heh, serves him right. Latias looked almost as displeased as I was.

"Brother!" She said, looking taken aback, "Why did you read his mind like that?!"

Still looking a bit guilty, Latios said, "I am sorry. I just had to make sure that we could trust him." He turned to me, "Now, what is this I see in your mind about a movie in which Altomare is almost destroyed?"

Instantly, the mood changed. Latias looked at me, horrified, and now _I _felt slightly guilty. Latios was looking very serious.

"Umm, well, it was probably just a movie, you know, made by the Pokemon Company to make money and stuff." I said, trying to shrug it off.

"That's not what you truly think." Latios said, "In your mind, you were contemplating telling us this, and what other reason for telling us this is there other than you believed in it?" He crossed his arms, looking at me seriously.

"Okay," I said, "Look, I was going to tell you, but now that you already know, I don't see why you're questioning me about it." Suddenly a thought came to me, "Wait, do you think that _I _would destroy Altomare?! That's crazy. I would never-"

I was stopped by Latios holding up a clawed…grabby-thing. "I never said that I suspected you," He said, "I was merely about to thank you for this information. So, thank you. We shall act on this."

Well, at least I knew where I was now. I was in Altomare, the events of the fifth movie hadn't happened yet, and I was now a Pokemon. Great. I hate my life.

Latios then said something else that threw me for a loop. I've lost count of how many times that's happened in the past eight hours or so.

"There's also the matter of your training." He said matter-of-factly.

If I had been drinking something, I would've spit it out right in his face.

"Training!" Both Latias and I said at the exact same time.

I looked at Latias. "Why are you surprised?" I asked, confused.

She gave a little whimper and said, "Because that means I'll have to train too!" She looked devastated.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad." I said, thinking that she was overreacting.

Latios spoke up. "Well, the morning warm-ups will begin with five hundred laps around the garden, followed by, in your case, six hundred push-ups and sit-ups, followed by rolling boulders, followed by-"

"Enough already!" I said, "Okay, the hell?! That's not training, that's torture!" I now saw why Latias had acted that way, and why she was now rolling around on the ground, whimpering.

"But, for you, I shall give you a week to get your bearings here, and to learn about the city, and perhaps learn how to unlock your Pokemon form." Latios said, "But for now, you need rest. You were only asleep for about four hours, and you will need much more sleep than that if you are going to be exploring tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired!" I protested.

"That can be fixed." Latios said, and before I could say anything else, Latios's eyes glowed blue and I passed out.

A/N: Well, that's a wrap. I know that it's a bit short, but I thought that this was a good way to end the chapter, so I ended it here. How was this, anyway? It took me about forty-five minutes total to write, due to me just finishing a 10,000 word long chapter for my newest story, The Distant Land, for Legend of Zelda. So anyways, I don't know how good it is, so please tell me your opinion on it. Triforcelord, out!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Light**

A/N: Yo people! Triforcelord here, with the next chapter of this wonderful story! It really hasn't been all that long since I last updated, so I hope you guys are happy with the relatively small update gaps. You know, I remember the days when I was just starting out with my writing, and updated once every few days or sooner. Well, that's been shot to hell. Oh well, I blame school. By the way, for those of you who don't know, high school is the scourge of a teenager's existence. I hate it with a burning passion. Well, enough of that. Let's get on with the chapter!

**The Lost Light Chapter Three: Getting To Know Each Other…Somewhat**

I woke up to a weird smell. It kinda smelled like my room when Jake decided it would be a good idea to cover my room in _dirt _and attempt to plant fast-growing fuckin' _flowers_! It wasn't the smell that I hated, it was just the fact that my floor had been covered in dirt, which I found out after I had tried to get out of bed.

Remembering Jake's pranks, I smiled, but then I remembered where I was and why I was here, and I wiped the smile off my face immediately.

Opening my eyes and groaning, I sat up. When I did, I saw that I was sitting on a bed of leaves. Goddamnit! Now I have to say thank you to that blue asshole!

"So, you're up." Said a voice to my right.

Speaking of blue assholes…

"No, I'm just sitting up 'cause I was murdered in my sleep and now I'm a fuckin' zombie! Course I'm up!" I said irritably. I don't know why, but something about the guy just pissed me off.

"There was no need to bite my head off." Latios growled. "Anyway, now that you're up, here's breakfast." He chucked something blue at me, which I caught only because of the many times Jake had thrown eggs at me.

Again, I almost laughed when I thought of Jake committing attempted murder by way of eggs, but that was actually painful so I shut that train of thought off.

I felt Latios's eyes on me, and realized that he was probably reading my mind. 'Fuck off, before I tell your sister.' I heard Latios growl and look away. Heh, I love being me.

"Look, just eat your breakfast." He said, still not looking at me.

I looked down at the blue object in my hands and saw that it was a blue berry the size of a baseball.

"Okay, what the hell is this thing and will it poison me?" I said, eyeing the…thing apprehensively.

I heard Latios sigh. "That is an Oran Berry." He said, "I assure you, it will not poison you, as amusing as that would be. Although if you keep up the insolent attitude, I may just find the wrong berry."

We glared at each other. After about five minutes, we were interrupted by a red dragon Pokemon, who had no idea of the verbal war going on.

"G-Good morning, brother, Luke." She said, yawning, "What's for breakfa-" She then noticed me and Latios glaring at each other like we were trying to make holes in each other's head…Hey, that's an idea. If only I had brought my Swiss Army knife…

We broke our glaring contest to look at her, who was now giving us a glare that rivaled our own.

"G-Good morning Latias." Latios said, looking nervous, "Did you sleep well?"

"Nice try, brother." Latias said, still glaring at him, "Now, why are you treating Luke like that?"

Latios looked nervous, and I smirked. 'This is just too good.' I thought to myself. Damn bastard needed to be taught a lesson.

"Well, you see, he provoked me. I didn't do anything." Latios said. Man, he sounded like a three year old!

Latias then turned to me, with a glare still on her face. I gulped. "Is that true, Luke?" She said, dangerously calm. It was Latios's turn to smirk. I ignored him, although I made a mental note to annoy the shit outta him later.

"Umm, m-maybe?" I said, hoping that she wouldn't use DragonBreath or anything like that on me.

I was completely shell-shocked when Latias's face broke into a wide grin. She giggled at my expression, and said, "What, did you expect me to get mad at you? I know how brother is, so it's fine if you two argue." She got in close and whispered in my ear, "He can be a grouch sometimes, too."

I laughed and Latias giggled. Why did I say them as two different things you ask? Because Latias's laugh was high-pitched, and I DO NOT GIGGLE!

"I heard that, you know." Latios grumbles from his tree. "And Luke, you still haven't eaten your breakfast."

I looked down at the giant berry in my hands. I decided that if it did kill me, Latias would probably strangle Latios. I then took a small bite.

Okay, I'm not a food expert by any means, but right when I took that bite, I practically shoved the whole thing down my throat. That thing was gooooood.

Latios was smirking. "Any poison?" He asked. I then flipped him off.

Well, perhaps that wasn't my brightest idea, and that's really saying something. What happened was Latias did the same thing, and I thought that Latios was gonna explode. He roughly picked me up by my shirt and hissed, "What did I tell you about teaching my little sister bad habits, you little delinquent?!" He then threw me to the ground, and flew off angrily.

Latias looked confused and a bit angry at her brother's reaction. "What happened?" She asked.

I stood up and dusted myself off. "You know that finger thing that I just did?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you mean this?" She said, demonstrating.

I winced and said, "Okay, don't do that. And before you ask, it's because it means…uhh… a very bad word." I hoped that she would understand.

She surprised me yet again by smirking. Wait, Latias…smirking? What fresh hell is this?

"Actually, I do know what it means." She said, still smirking, "I just wanted to get back at brother for something." At my completely shocked look, she said, "What, did you actually think I'm sweet all the time? Sure, I'm pretty nice compared to other people, but I love to mess with people."

I somehow managed to recover and said, "Okay, so you only act sweet around Latios?" Did I even know her at all? Wait a sec, I've spent a grand total of about an hour with her. I'm lucky I even know her damn name.

Latias smiled and said, "No, not really. I just have a mischevious side, I guess."

"Ooookaaayyy then. Well, I should get goin'." I said, "I should probably go around and explore the city, just for something to do."

She looked excited and said, "Oooooh, can I come?! Please please please please please?! I can help you find your way around the city!" She stopped looking excited and gave me puppy-dog eyes.

I tried to look away, but it was too late. I'm no sap, but when girls give me the eyes or start crying, I have to give in. "Fine, fine." I said, looking back at her. I then realized a major flaw in this plan.

"Latias, you're a Legendary Pokemon." I said. When Latias looked at me like she didn't know what the problem was, I explained what should've been obvious. "I haven't been here for very long, but I still know that Legendaries are rare, and that people would probably do anything to catch one."

Latias just giggled. She then started to glow with a blue light, and I finally remembered a specific part of the movie. When the glow was gone, there was a girl who looked to be around my age standing where Latias was a few seconds ago. What was the girl's name again? Brittney? No. Brasha? No. Goddamnit, what was the name of Latias's friend in the movie? I decided to give up for now, but I had a feeling that I would be pissed with myself if I found out.

Latias beckoning motions with her hands and took off through the exit. I sighed and ran after her, already regretting this decision.

A/N: So, what did you think? I think it could've been better, but I want to try and get some chapters in for my other stories too before I leave tomorrow for Pennsylvania. There goes most of my Thanksgiving break, although it'll probably be fun. Well, that's about it. Triforcelord, out!


End file.
